Being Part Pasta
by Diyingheart55
Summary: Alexis is not like your average girl she is amazingly strong and is definitely not all human. Slenderman has been keeping close tabs on her for years. What happens when he realizes she part creepypasta and brings her to the mansion? What will she do when her world is turned upside down? I might go more into the gory details later. Also will get better after the prologue.
1. Prologue

My name is Alexis Whitefield. I am sixteen years old I live a mostly normal life, with my single mom and have no idea who my father is. Even my mom cannot remember. We get by with her secretary job. She is not around much but I know she cares for me. My mom will also be getting married in a few months. His name is John and he is really kind.  
I use to be in a karate class, but I got kicked out because I was angry one day and used too much of my strength and broke a guy's arm with one punch. I have an amazing amount of strength. I can keep it in check except when I am angry. I also have advanced senses. I can be in the attic and hear what my mom is saying in the kitchen two stories below.  
I never knew why I was so different from everyone else, but little did I know is the day I find out would change my life.


	2. Chapter 1

Alexis POV  
"Lexy, honey it's time to get up." I hear my mom call but I just ignore her and continue to lay in my bed. "Alexis Whitefield, I know you hear me. Get your butt out of bed and get ready for school."  
I groan as I trudge over to my bathroom. Looking in the bathroom I see my long brown curly hair in a mess around my head. I rub the sleep out of my emerald green eyes as I hop in the shower to get ready. Once out I get dressed in some jean mid thigh shorts and a basic white v-neck t-shirt. I dry my hair then grab my backpack as I walk past my room.  
I join my mom and John in the kitchen sitting at the bar. John sits a plate of pancakes in front of me. John moved in with us a few months ago after he asked mom to marry him. He is a very kind man and he makes mom happy that is all that matters to me. She deserves to be happy.  
Mom is running around trying to gather all her things for work. Her blonde hair perfectly straight with no effort. Her bright green eye lined with stress. Besides my green eyes I look nothing like my mom. She is petite at five foot three, with gentle features, and tan skin. Where as I am five foot ten with high cheek bones, pointed nose, full lips, and pale ivory skin. We can only assume that I look more like my father.  
"Ok sweetie John is going to take you to school then I will pick you up during my break." She kisses me on the head as I eat my pancakes. "Love you."  
She rushes out the door as I call after her. "Love you too, but your life would be easier if I got a car." I have saved up money for a car we just haven't had the time to go get one. i hear her laugh and close the door behind her.  
I turn to see John smiling as he takes my plate. "You ready to go?" He asks as his blonde hair shines in the light.  
"Yeah let's go" I say a little too cheerfully. We get into his car and he takes me to school.  
School was same old same old. My only friend Dean Stuck to my side as always since we have the same classes. I ignored the comments made by the popular girls in my direction about being a freak, and the jocks calling me super girl. Once I had gotten mad at one of the guys and flung him like sixty feet away from me. He was really big to. I had a ton of homework. Why do teachers give more homework for the weekend then a regular day? Do they not understand that we want to enjoy our weekend?  
I wait outside my school for mom to come pick me up. When she drives up in her old black car I get in and she drives off. "How was school, Lexy?"  
"Same old. Just doing my best not to hurt someone on accident." i say with a huff.  
"I thought you got used to using just a little bit of power?" she looks at me a second with worried eyes, before looking at the road.  
"I have, but it's hard when I'm angry. And when the whole school is calling you names and making fun of you you get angry a lot." I say with a huff.  
"Aww honey, it's alright. They are just intimidated. You are a beautiful girl then you're strong and independent. I bet the girls are jealous and all the boys have a crush on you. They just don't know how to approach you." She says in her gentle voice while tucking some of my hair behind my ear.  
I reach across the car and hug her. She always know how to make me feel better. "thanks mom you are the best. I love you."  
She laughs and pats my head. "I love you to Lexy." I laugh and pull away just in time to she worry in her eyes. "Lexy" She screams then something hits the car and next thing I know My whole body hurts.  
I open my left eye feeling something wet on my right. I slowly lift my hand to my eye to find out it is blood. there is a huge gash above my eye. I take in my surrounds seeing that I'm still in the car, but it is a total wreck. the door on my side is dented in and through the cracked window i can just make out a car attached to it. there is debry everywhere. My head feels foggy as I pull huge shards of glass out of my right arm and leg. The cuts are pretty deep, and i can tell i don't have any broken bones.  
"Lexy" i faintly hear beside me. I turn to the driver seat and what I see brigs tears to my eyes. My mom lays in the seat now unconscious. She has small cuts all over her body. Her legs are pinned between the center console and the petals, which have bent at a weird angle.  
"Mom" i yell terrified. i try to undo her seatbelt but it is jammed. I use my streathen and rip it, then set my attention to getting her legs free. after what felt like forever I get them free. I kick the windshield off the car and pull my mom out with me. I set her on the ground and see the crowd that has gathered. "Please someone call 911." I feel the tears leaving my one open eye.  
"Wow what happened? Where did that car come from?" I hear an obviously drunk voice say. I turn towards the voice and see a drunk man stumble out of the car that hit ours. He has a bloody nose and some small cuts, but that is it.  
I feel my anger flared at the sight of him. This is all his fault. He did this because he drank so early and was stupid enough to drive. "How dare you." I slowly walk over to him. I can see the fear in his eyes as i get closer to him. "This is all your fault."  
he puts his hands in front of his face. "I'm sorry"  
"You think sorry will fix this?" I lift my foot above to kick him, but he dodges at the last second. My foot collides with his car and it leaves a huge dent. I pull my leg out of the car right before I am tackled by several police officers and then something is injected into my neck. I feel myself losing consciousness as I look at the paramedics attending to my mother


	3. Chapter 2

Hoodie's POV  
I was laying on my bed of my ceiling think of years ago and a girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door.  
"Hey Hoodie," I look over to see Masky poking his head into my room."Slender wants to see us."  
I sigh and gracefully jump off my bed onto my feet. "What does he want?" I ask boredly.  
"I don't know, something about some girl." I feel my body go rigid. There is no way he knows.  
We walk down the hall in silence. With every step it feels like my dead heart is trying to bust out of my chest. Masky puts his hand on the door knob and I make myself calm down. I was to careful for him to have found out, I tell myself. We walk into the room. Slender is sitting at his desk in his smaller form of seven foot seven and tobbi is already there standing across from him.  
"Well I-t is about (tic) time y-ou go-t here(tic)." Tobi says Being his impatient self.  
We go stand beside tobi as slender sets his eyeless gaze on us. "Now that you are all here, let's begin." he says in our minds and holds out a file and masky grabs it. "I have been keeping close tabs on this girl for a few years."  
"Is she suppose to become a pasta? Her life seems to happy for that, despite the kids picking on her at school." Masky asks  
"No that is not why I have keep tabs on her. She is special." He interlocks his fingers placing them where his mouth should be. We all look at him curiously. "Maybe this will explain it better. He pulls out a computer and starts to pull. Something up. "This is a video of her. She was just in a car accident with her mother, to be honest she should have died."  
He turned the computer around for us to see. We watched as a drunk driver ran a red light and hit the passenger side of another car. After a few minutes we she someone kick out the windshield of the car that was hit out. A girl with her mother in her arms come out. I freeze at the sight. It is Alexis. Her right side just pouring out blood and clothes just covered in the red substance. All of it obviously hers. The drunk stumbles out of his car and Alexis walks over to him and just snaps. She misses the man but hits his car her leg making a huge dent in the car.  
Slender shuts the computer and turn to us, his proxies, but I continue to stare at the computer. What does this mean for her? Has he figured out her origins? "It is obvious why I have keep such close tabs on her. She has never been only human. I am almost one hundred percent sure she is part pasta."  
"I-I thought that (tic) was-s impo-sable." Tobi stutters out.  
"Well as u can see it is in fact possible, but just to make sure I want Masky to watch over her this next week and see how she heals. Depending on that we will bring her here to live."  
That snaps me out my daze. She does not need to be here. This is not where she belongs. "I d-on't know- if tha-t is s-uch a go-od idea. She- has a life, s-he is happ-y, she is n-ot eve-n one o-f us." I say with a harsh tone.  
"Do you dare oppose me." slender's voice is deep and menacing yelling in my head. The sheer force making me fall to the ground clutching my head. Slender is now his full height of ten foot with his black tentacles coming out of his back. "This is my decision and you will follow it. Now get out." We all run out of there and close the door behind us.  
"Well I guess I'm off to the hospital. But this has to make you wonder. If she is part pasta and her mother is human, who is her father?" Masky and Tobi walk off as I feel my worst fears closing in on me.


	4. Chapter 3

Alexis POV  
I slowly open my eyes to be surrounded by white and the smell of bleach. There is a steady slow beeping sound. I look to my right to see one of those machines that keep track of your heartbeat. I can't remember anything. Why am I in the hospital? Trying to move my hair my hands get stopped. Looking down I see handcuffs on both of my wrist attached to the bed frame. What is going on?  
Suddenly images of blood, broken glass and my mother unconscious on the ground runs through my head. quickly my heart rate spikes. Where is my mom? I sit up in bed and don't see her, making me breathe unevenly. There is a slam of a door and I turn to my left to see a scared nurse standing in the doorway.  
"Do-ctor s-he is a-wake." She stutters out.  
An older man with graying hair and glasses comes around the corner. "That is impossible she should be out for another four hours." When he looks up me he is in shock.  
"Where is my mother?" I more growl than ask and slightly pull on the handcuffs.  
"Ummm well, you see..." The man looks nervous "there is no easy way to put this. Your mother is not doing well. She is in a coma."  
No that is not right. My mother cannot be. He is wrong. "Where is she?" I say the edge in my voice obvious as I try to hold in my anger.  
"I'm sorry you can't see her. The cops want you to stay in this room."  
That was it I snapped. The chains on the handcuffs snap when I yanked my arms up violently. I hear the nurse scream but ignore her. I get out of bed and walk out of the room The nurse and doctor getting out of the way. As I step out of the room someone tackles me to the ground. I roll over to see a police officer on top of me. I push him off. Getting to my feet I start running as fast as I can. I hear the man calling out to me to stop but I refuse.  
Running aimlessly through the hospital occasionally turning around to avoid the cops. Eventually, I see a familiar blonde man slumped overlaying his head on a vending machine. "John" I call out to him.  
He turns to look at me as I stand beside him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were handcuffed to a bed?"  
"I was," Holding up my wrist that still has a cuff on it. "but I have to see mom," I say trying not to growl at him.  
He sighs "Okay, but it is not good." He leads me to a room not too far away. Opening the door he turns his head away. I step inside to see her laying in a bed motionless. I walk in slowly with the sound of her steading heartbeat. She has an iv drip in her arm and a mask around her mouth and nose. There are several bandages around her body and both of her legs are in a cast.  
"Moma" I choke out as tears stream down my face. Feeling my knees giving out but someone wraps arms around my waist. John turns me around so I'm crying into his shoulder.  
"It will be alright. she will wake up." He kisses my forehead and I just cry harder gripping his shirt for dear life.


	5. Chapter 4

Alexis POV  
It has been a week since the accident. Despite the depth and size of my cuts they are all fulling healed and did not leave scars. No one pressed charges on my actions. One because I did not hurt anyone. Two they feel sorry for me. Three they are scared of me. Mom still has not woken up I sit beside her bed all day every day. The hospital has actually 'kicked' me out. They say it is not healthy for me to just sit there and not eat or sleep. So they are making me go home for the day. Lucky I don't have to go to school yet. My teachers send me my work and I turn it in. The school told me to take as much time as I needed to. Dean has also came and visited me a couple of times trying to cheer me up.  
As I'm walking down the street to my house I feel eyes on me. I've had this feeling all week. It is starting to freak me out. I had chopped it up to John and the hospital staff watching me. But none of them are here. Turning I see nothing but a few kids playing in the neighborhood. Quickening my pace I pretty much slam the door close once I'm inside. Once my breathing is back to normal I head upstairs to my room. My bag hits the ground and I face plant onto my bed. My bed is so comfy and I had not slept in days. I allow my eyes to close drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
I'm woken up by a cold breeze coming through the window. I don't remember leaving the window open. Going to close the window I notice that it is two in the morning. I got home at ten yesterday morning. I go back to the bed and pick up my phone and see messages from John.  
 _Hey are you home_ _10:30 am_

 _Hello Alexis are you okay 2:23 pm_

 _I need to know you are alright 2:52 pm_

 _I'm coming home before I go to the hospital 3:09 pm_

 _I saw that you had passed out if you wake up I will be spending the night at the hospital 3:40 pm_

I throw the phone back on the bed and my stomach growls. I don't even remember when the last time I ate and my clothes are now not fitting properly. So going down to the kitchen deciding I will try to eat. Surprising enough I'm able to eat a whole sandwich no problem. I hear a creak behind me. Turning around I come face to face with a boy. He is just slightly taller than me with brown almost black hair and a white and black mask covering his face. The mask is very feminine and it mesmerizes me for a moment.  
He chuckles and I come out of my trance. I feel fear taking a grip on my body and I press my back up against the counter. "Hello girly. I need you to come with me," he says in a deep voice.  
"Who are you what do you want?" I ask my voice surprisingly steady.  
"Oh, my name is Masky. You will get to know me later. As for what I want" He pauses for a moment. "I need you to come with me, girly."  
He reaches out his hand and pulling slightly on one of my brown curls before I slap his hand away. "I will not be going anywhere with you."  
He does not appreciate that very much for he closes the distance between use. He reaches behind me and I flinch. Next thing I know there is a butcher knife pointed at my face. The air in the room went from weird to threatening in a second. My heart is beating so fast that I swear he can hear it ."I don't think you really have a choice in the matter. You see Slender wants you at the mansion. He believes it is best. And I would have to agree with him. If we allow you to be free much longer You will bring too much attention to us."  
I have no idea what he is talking about. Who is this Slender person? And why did he want me? This boy must be insane. I mean his name is Masky for crying out loud. Masky takes a step back and turns his back to me. He sits down on the counter opposite me and just looks at me. He spins the knife in his gloved hands the tips lightly pressed against one of his fingers. His stare makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.  
"Now are you going to be a good girly and come with me?" I shake my head no not trusting my voice. There is no way I am going anywhere with this lunatic. "Alright then just remember it didn't have to be this way." He hops down from the counter and before his feet even touch the ground I take off running. "Come on girly I love a chase, but you are going to make my killer instincts come out. Once that happens I can't guarantee your safety." he chuckles darkly. I ignore him and start running up the stairs. I make it halfway up the stairs before he grabs me by the hair. "Got ya." He pulls me by the hair and flings me into the wall by the front door. A vase tumbles to the groundbreaking besides me making the floor and me wet. I let out a small whimper. Masky laughs evilly as he stands above me. He changed from when I first saw him in the kitchen. Instead of being intimidating, he is now completely frightening. Now he is like a wild animal, a predator.  
"I warned you I could not control what happened if you ran." He is about to thrust the knife into my abdomen but before he does I kick him where it counts. "Urgh" He moans, the knife clatters to the floor, grabbing between his legs.  
I take this time to jump to my feet, ignoring the broken vase under my bare feet, and push him out the front door locking it behind him. I run as fast as can to the phone and run to my room closing the door and lock it.  
"911 what is your emergency." The lady on the phone answers.  
"Yes hello, my name is Alexis Whitefield. My address is forty-seven county road 223. Someone broke into my house and is trying to kidnap me. I was able to lock him outside but he is still on the property." At that moment I hear the front door burst open.  
"Come on girly stop making this so hard." Masky says obviously anger now.  
My heart rate picks you and I rush through my words speaking to the lady. "He just broke down the front door help please." I plead feeling tears run down my face.  
"It's alright mam help is on the way. A police officer will be there any moment."  
I hear Masky slowly start coming up the stairs and I drop the phone. He chuckles. "I know where you are girly. Are you not tired of this game yet?" My breathing starts to pick up and I go lean against the door to try and stop him from coming in. Despite how strong I am he is stronger. He breaks down the door making me fall on the floor. "It's over girly." Just as he steps into my room police sirens can be heard outside. He curses under his breath. "We will get you, just you wait." With that, he runs out of the room.  
The police officers come in soon after that. One younger guy with red hair carries me out of the house, there is glass in the bottom of my feet. And he places me on a stretcher and I'm taken to the hospital. The whole ride all I can think about is the last words Masky said to me _We will get you, just you wait._


	6. Chapter 5

Slender POV  
Masky is standing in front of me empty-handed. I feel a headache beginning as I take my long pale white fingers and rub my temples.  
"So let me get this straight," I open my senses again to 'see' my proxies. "You approached her to bring her here but she fought you. Then the cops showed up so you had to flee." masky gives one short nod and I notice hoodie trying to hide a smile. "How did a sixteen-year-old halfling who doesn't know what she gets the best of one of my proxies?" barely holding back my anger  
I notice that Hoodies flinches at my use of halfling. He has been acting weird since this whole thing started. When none of them answer I dismiss them. I sit at my desk my 'face' in my hands. This girl is more trouble than I thought. I was hoping that she would just give in easily, but I should have known better. Her father is a pasta, she might as we'll be one of them without the killing. All pastas are stubborn especially the women. I sigh and turn to look out the window. The forest is calming to me. When is the last time I hunted? It's been awhile, maybe it will get rid of some of this stress. I sigh. Stop getting distracted, I need to handle this first.  
"Ben, I need you in my office now. I have a job for you." through the momentary link I hear him moan about being interrupted from his game.  
This time she will not get away.


	7. Chapter 6

Alexis POV  
I'm sitting in a hospital bed. The doctors had just taken the glass out of my feet. There was one so deep it almost went all the way through my foot. I still don't know what to make of the encounter when a man enters my hospital room.  
"Hello miss Whitefield, my name is Mr Mason. I am the detective on your case. Now if you could explain in as much detail as possible what happened." he was kind but I could still tell he was a no nonsense type person when it came to his work.  
I told him what happened. He would occasionally ask questions, but listens patiently. After I was done he starts to get up to leave but I gently grab his sleeve.  
"Do I need to be worried about him coming back or do you think was just some random attack?" I ask with pleading eyes.  
"I'm sorry miss Whitefield but there is a big possibility he or another will come after you again."  
"What do you mean someone else?" I squeak out.  
He sighs turning completely towards me. "This group he was talking about and this man, Slender, seems to have to focus on you." I feel a lump in my throat. He is just confirming my fears. "I don't know who they are or why they want you. But I will find out and put them all away." He says in a stern voice before turning to walk out of the room leaving me all alone.  
A week goes by before I am released from the hospital. I spent most of the time in my mother's room. She has still not woken up. I hear my phone go off, but I ignore it and continue to read the book beside my mother. I hear the ringer go off several more times. I couldn't take it anymore so I look at my messages.

 _Is that book good beautiful 5:00 pm_

 _Don't just ignore me babe 5:02 pm_

 _Just cuz you don't answer does not mean I go away 5:03 pm_

 _You will come around eventually 5:05 pm_

I look at my phone it is the same number that has been texting me since I got reemitted to the hospital. I have no idea who it is. It is starting to creep me out. Why can't they just leave me alone?

 _Leave me alone I don't know who you are this is not funny anymore 5:07 pm_

 _Sorry the name is Ben and that is not an option Slender will be mad if I let you get away 5:08pm_

My hearts stop when I see that name, Slender. That is who Masky said was after me. That means this person who that has been messaging me and following me around. This Ben person, it with the group that is after me. There is a light knock on the door. Looking up I see the doctor from when I woke up from the car crash.  
"Visiting hours are over Miss Whitefield, are you going to be staying the night?" I just only nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. He sighs. "Is this because of what happened at your house?" You nod again. He sighs. "It is alright to be scared, but you will have to go home eventually." With that he leaves the room.  
I tired to go back to reading my book, but I could not concentrate. My phone keeps going off and breaking my concentration. Refusing to see what Ben is trying to say to me now. I go pick up the clothes that John bought me and go to the shower that is for people staying the night. I walk out of the room to see that the halls are now dark and the moon is now in the middle of the sky. Must have lost track of time, I think to myself. Walking into the waiting area there are four tvs. They all have static on them. It is really odd because they are normally turned off by now.  
Finding the remote I turn them off and start to head out when I hear a light chuckle. I turn around to see Link on the tv opposite me. I stare and realize that it is not Link. The clothes the hair are all the same, but his eyes. His eyes are black with red irises and a red substance running down his face from them. I continue to stare and he chuckles again.  
"Do I look that good Alexis, because let me just say you look amazing." He licks his lips and I am just speechless.  
This is impossible. I turned off the tv there is no way that a charter from a game is talking to you. You're just tired Lexy. You haven't slept much since Masky attacked you and now you are seeing things. I just need to go take a shower and go to sleep. I tell myself all of this to try and calm down. I start to turn and then you see the creepy Link character on the screen beside me. I slowly turn my head and see that he is now on all the screens. A shiver runs down my spin. Gulping I start to head out of the room but his voice stops me. "You are not imaging this. This is very real and I will prove it to you." He laughs as he returns to the original screen he was in.  
What happened next you could not believe. He slowly steps out of the tv. I stare at him with my mouth open as he laughs again. He starts to close the distance between us and I back up. Sadly my back hits the wall and he gets close enough that we are just a few inches from each other. My whole body is shaking in fear as he stares into my eyes. He is just slightly smaller than me, but that does not stop his intimidating presence. He came out of a tv for goodness sake. He smiles at me showing his sharp canine teeth.  
"Why don't you make this easy and come with me? It won't be that bad at the mansion." He cups my cheek and I feel my body quiver at the touch.  
"W-ho ar-e you? W-hy me-?" I stutter out.  
He pauses his smile falling. "I'm Ben. Did you forget so quickly?" Suddenly it all clicked. He is the one who has been sending the messages all week. He is trying to get me to Slender. Whoever that is, but I'm not willing to find out. "As for why you, well. How should I put this? You are different, as you already know. You being as different as you are has brought attention to us, so we need to take you with us." I don't know how me being the way I am brings attention to them but I don't want to be anywhere near these freaks.  
He removes his hand from my cheek and starts to reach for my wrist slowly like he is afraid I will run at any sudden movement. Right before he touchs my hand I reach behind the table beside me and pushing it as hard as I can at him. The table hits him. He falls to the floor and the table lands on top of him, a good ways a way from me.  
"Bitch." He yells, but I'm already take off running. I have no idea where I'm going, but I don't get very far before I feel like I have been electrocuted. "You should not have done that." The boy says angrily as I struggle to stay on my feet.  
The only thing keeping me going is the fear that those words instilled in me. I take a step and fall to the left into a door. I struggle with the doorknob until I get it open stumbling into the room. Noticing i'm in the showers that I was heading to earlier I try to find a way out. I hear Ben's menacing laugh behind me. "Where do you think your going." Another shot of electricity flows through my body and I stumble into one of the stalls falling flat to the ground.  
Ben laughs again as he stands over me. "You've meet a terrible fate, haven't you?" I try to stand by pulling myself up by the knobs of the shower, but I slip making the shower turn on. The water hits me and Ben, then I hear him scream. I use the last of my energy to look up at him. His face is twisted in agony as he falls out of the shower and there are ripples of electricity flowing through his body.  
"Yo-u ar-e one lu-cky- g-irl, b-ut tha-t w-ill- not s-ave you fo-rev-er." He says in a robotic voice that is malfunctioning. With that he disappears and I lose consciousness.


	8. Chapter 7

Slender POV  
I'm talking to all of my proxies when the is a knock at the door. I nod at Hoodie and he goes and opens the door. Watching a wet glitching Ben I feel my temper rising. The reason being he is empty-handed. "Benjamin, what happened?" I say in a stern voice.  
The blonde boy in front of me shakes a little with fear at me using his real name. "Well you see the girl is really lucky and" I hold up a large white hand to silence him.  
I can not listen to his excuses and the way he is talking while glitching is not helping. I take a deep breath trying to make sure my view does not pop out of my head. Turning my chair towards the window I place a hand on my chin and think. Masky and Ben could not get her. She is proving to be more trouble than she is worth. I sigh I guess I have no other choice unless I want to go myself, which is not a good idea.  
"I will send Jeffery after her."

Hoddie POV  
I had been holding in a laugh for a while. I was so proud of Alexis she had survived against creepypastas. Then what Slender said sent fear through my whole body, not for me but for her.  
"Je-ff, bu-t he- w-ill kill- her" I stutter.  
How could he do this to her she does not deserve this. It is not her fault she was born this way. Next thing I know something is wrapped around my neck holding me far off the ground.

Slender POV  
When Hoodie questions me I snap. Growing to my full size I grab him around the neck with one of my tentacles and picking him up to my face. "You dare to speak against me. I should kill you right now." I can smell the fear coming off the boy as he holds on to the tentacle. "I make the decisions here. You are here to advise and do what I say."  
"You are signing her death warrant." he chokes out between breaths.  
I tighten the grip around his neck and once again, enter his mind. Just like every time this week he can tell what is going to happen and clears his mind. Growling in frustration I throw him at the others in the room. I need to know why he has been acting strangely. Why is this girl affecting him so much?  
"Leave and tell Jeffery his assignment. I'm going out for a bit." I yell into their minds and teleport to the woods outside. I hear some teenagers laughing, a couple it appears. Just what I need.


	9. Chapter 8

Alexis POV  
I wake up to the shower still running on me. The water is freezing causing me to shiver as I sit up. I must have fallen asleep in the shower, I tell myself. Then I look down and see that I am still fully clothed. Still trying to deny it I turn the water off and trudge back to the waiting room. It is a mess the table is flipped over with magazines and pamphlets thrown all over the room. In the middle of the room I see my clothes and my towel just laying there.  
I fall to my knees and fight back the tears that are trying to fall. It was all real. I sit there awhile to let it all sink in. then pick up my stuff and take my aching soaking wet body back to my mom's room.  
It's been two weeks since Ben's attack. John is making me spend the night at home. He called detective Mason and told him he was worried about me. Saying I would not leave the hospital. Mason agreed to take me home and him and his partner look after me for the night.  
"Are you ready to go Alexis?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, i guess." I shrug my shoulder as he holds the door of his car open for me. I slide into the back seat.  
The ride there was silent as I think about the last attack while staring out the window at the night sky. I didn't tell anyone about it. Who would believe me anyway? Although they did see the Link look alike flee the hospital on the cameras. So they figured out that he was a part of the group trying to get me. I told them that I did not speak to Ben or see him. Luckily they believed me.  
We reach the house and I get out of the car. I go over to the driver side where Mason is seating. "Thanks for the ride and for staying tonight." I say emotionlessly. I tighten my jacket around me as the nights are getting colder as winter gets closer.  
"I told you that I would protect you from these freaks, and I meant it." He motions his head towards the house. "Now you need to go inside and get some rest."  
I nod my head and go inside. I don't even change out of my clothes before going to bed. I'm so tired from the nightmares and the lack of sleep that I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.  
"Wake up babe, I need to see those eyes of yours." A deep raspy voice says pulling me out of my sleep. My eyes flutter a little bit, but I am unable to see anything. I try to rub my eyes, but my hands are stuck above my head and there is a weight on my waist and legs making them useless. Realization hits me as my eyes fly open looking at my capture, and I wish I didn't do that.  
He had a deranged smile that was elongated by two cuts on both sides of his face almost to his ears. His blue eyes seemed so large with his eyelids burned off. His unnaturally pale white skin clashed with his midnight black hair. My eyes widen in fear as I try to break free of his hand on my wrists. He let out a dark chuckle as his smile widens even more and he ran a butcher knife across my cheek leaving a small cut.  
I screamed Mason's name as loud as I could knowing he would hear me. But the teenage boy holding me down just let out insane laughter for a moment. Then looked at me. "You can scream for that police officer all you want, but he won't hear you." His teasing tone sent chills down my spin. "I already took care of him." A tear escapes my eye at those words. he can not be dead, no. "Slender said to bring you back alive, but that does not mean I can't have a little fun first."  
He raises my shirt and exposes my stomach. Slowly he brings his knife down my rib cage making blood spill out from the wound. I let out a small whimper at the pain and he chuckles. "Oh, you would of been so much fun to kill." he lets out a heavy sigh. "But sadly I can't do that." Bringing his face just an inch from yours he smiles. "Oh well, who knows why Slender is truly wants you."  
I spit in his face and his smile disappears as I struggle. He wipes his face with the back of his white sleeve. Glaring down at me makes me struggle more. "you will pay for that." he pauses for a moment. "Seems that you're not as powerful as the original."  
This statement confuses me, but I do not stop struggling to dwell on it. He raises his knife and tries to plunge it in my shoulder, but I'm able to make it where he just nicks my shoulder. Letting out an inhuman growl he now is really mad. Luckily I am able to free one of my hands. Punching him in the face, I cause him to fall off the bed with a thud. I grab the baseball bat that is under my bed as he gets back to his feet. He runs at me but I use the bat to knock his feet out from under him. I get to my feet quickly and kick him a few times in the gut.  
"I'm tired of you guys. Why can't you just leave me alone? What does this Slender want from me anyway? Why are you all freaks and so strong and have special abilities?" I scream at the top of my lungs, only stopping to catch my breath.  
His maniacal laughter breaks through the silence as he smiles up at me. "Don't you see babe, there is no getting away from us. We are your future, no matter how hard you try to avoid it. One day you will be with us, and you will be just as crazy as we are."  
He charges at me but I dodge and he falls out the open window behind me. I try to hold in my laughter as his moans reach my ear. That's what you get bastard, I think to myself. At that moment my phone rings. Seeing that it is John I answer it. "Hello?" I ask uncertainly.  
"Alexis, your mom is awake." I feel like my heart stopped. "She is asking for you." His voice sounds so happy.  
"I will be there as soon as I can." Forgetting about the killer moaning below my window and that there are others out to get me I head to hospital as fast as I can.


	10. Chapter 9

Slender POV  
"This girl escaped again." I yell into the minds of Jeffery and my proxies. "How is that possible? She is not even a true creepypasta. How is she able to get away not once, but three times?" I am at my full height now my tentacles squirming anxious to just reach out and kill anything in their path. "I gave you one job bring a little sixteen year old halfling to me. What is so hard?"  
The others are quivering below me. "Si-r if- (tic) I m-ay." Tobi starts but I cut if off.  
"No, you may not. It has been over a month and I have sent three of you out and you have all failed. I will do it myself." With that I teleport out of the house to the one spot I know she will eventually go, the hospital.

Hoodie POV  
This is not good a mad Slender just went after Alexis. He can be unreasonable when he is anger. I just hope my baby girl can handle him. Despite my thoughts I knew she was not getting out of this one. She would be here by the morning.

Alexis POV  
I was able to get to the hospital before my mom fell asleep. It is surprising how being in a coma could make someone so tired. John had gone to call the police after I told him what happened at the house. So I am left alone with my dozing my mother, in the dark quiet hospital room.  
I'm holding my mom's hand a smile on my face for the first time in a month. Suddenly the temperature drops in the room and I feel like someone is in the room with us. My breath hitches. Can they not leave me alone right now they normally wait at least a week between attacks. Turning I lock eye with the man and feel all the blood drain from my face as my heart stops for a moment.  
The man in front of me is wearing a crisp black suit with a black tie. I have to tilt my head all the way back to look up at him. Standing two feet taller than me, my head coming to his stomach. His arm are abnormally long and his body is slender, but not fraile. But what scares me is his face, or lack of one. His bleach white skin show indention where his eyes, nose and cheeks should be and I could not look away. Even without eyes I can feel him boring into my very soul. It sent shivers down my spin.  
"Alexis," I did not hear the words aloud but in my head. "I tire of this game we play. It is time you come willingly."  
Backing up my back hits the bed. "Wh-o a-re you-?"  
A deep chuckle."You're a smart girl I thought you would put it together. I'm Slenderman or Slender as most call me."  
I look at him in disbelieve. This is who wanted me this past month? Suddenly two tentacles spring from his back and wrap around my wrist. He starts to slowly drag me towards him. I squirm to try and get free. "Nooo, I will not go with you let me go." I scream.  
At this he yanks me towards him. I'm just a foot away from him now. He leans down so his face is right above mine. I hold me breath holding his eyeless gaze. "You will come with me. You have no choice. There is no use fighting." I can hear the angered laced in his voice.  
"I will never come with you willingly." I yell again. He is about to say something when he is interrupted by sleepy but gentle voice.  
"Lexy what is all the commotion?" I turn to see my mother sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes.  
"Mom" I whisper.  
She looks at the man holding me confused, then something seems to click. She glares at Slender. "Slenderman." She pauses. "You will not take my daughter. You will not ruin my happiness again."  
"I do not know what you are talking about, woman. I have never ruined your happiness."  
My mom laughs a strange laugh that makes me not recognize her. "I guess you are still in the dark."  
"I don't know what you are talking about but You will not stop me from taking Alexis." The pure range in his voice obviously.  
I try to break free, but my strength leaves me as my world goes dark.

Helen (Alexis' mom) POV  
When I saw Slenderman standing over my daughter with his tentacles holding her, at first I was confused. Then all my lost memories came back. What happened those two years I disappeared, and who Alexis' father was. The creature stole away my happiness once when he took him away from me. Why does he want my daughter now? Does he want to take everything away from me? Before I can do anything to stop Slender, Alexis falls limp in his grasp and they teleport away. I feel the tears from my eyes as I bury my face in my hands. I don't know what to do. All I can do is pray that she will return and that Hoodie will keep her safe.


	11. Chapter 10

Slender POV  
Ignoring the curious stares of the pastas I carry the limp small girl to my room, placing her on my bed. I stare at the teenager in my huge bed. It is big enough to hold me in my true size of ten feet. The girl Alexis is paler than normal, the side effect from me making her pass out. Her brown hair made a halo around her head. I have an image of her emerald eyes stuck in my head. They are full of fear, but also a determination to be strong. A chuckle escapes me. She truly has the nature of a creepypasta, it's just a question when she will crack.  
I look over her body and see blood coming from her shoulder and side. Jeffery that dumbass I told him to bring her to me not to toy with her. Sighing I make some bandages appear. This girl is more trouble than she is worth. I raise her shirt and began to wrap her wounds. Once done my large hands linger on her soft skin. I shake my head then call for EJ.  
"You wanted to see me Slender." a man with a blue mask and black endless pit for eyes and black ooze coming from them.  
"Yes, I would like you to check her out with everything that happens I have a feeling that she has felt the pressure."  
The boy just nods and gets to work. After a few hours, EJ has poked and prodded and ran all his test. The boy just stares at the slender being for a while before talking.  
"She has not eaten very much in the last month. From what I can tell she would go days without eating then eat a meal. Next, she has not been sleeping. It is the same as eating, going days without sleep. Also from what I can tell she is having nightmares." he turns towards the girl. "Nightmares about being captured by you. As it stands she is very lucky to not be just skin and bones and not to have organ failure." he sighs. "I also looked at her blood. She is definitely part pasta. I could not tell who her father was, though. When it was mixed with her human blood it changed it. From what I can tell her cells have a time limit."

"What do you mean by time limit?" I ask. This is the first half pasta being in existence. Who knows what is going on or how her body works.

"Eventually her body would just stop aging. Most likely while she is still young. Then once she figured out what was going on she would have gone mad, becoming full creepypasta. With our interference, there is no telling when she will go mad, and I have no idea about her aging." he shrugs his shoulders standing up. "I suggest you let her sleep and have food for her to eat when she wakes up." with that he walks out of the room.  
I sigh in my mind. This girl is to much trouble. How was she able to fight under these conditions? If she was so stressed she should have just given in. My eyes land on the sleeping body. She is so small. Maybe not by humans standards, but compared to me. Yet she had the nerve to stand up to me. Even my brothers, my own kind, are scared of me. How can this tiny creature not buckle? I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts. I sigh walking out of the room and into my study. I tell Hoodie to make her food and bring it into my room. If she affects him so then he can take care of her.

Lexy POV  
Slowly my senses come back to me. My head hurts and feels groggy. I slowly sit up. My body tries to protest. Looking around the room I see that I'm in someone's bedroom. The walls are painted a dark gray and the room is very simple. with only a nightstand with a lamp, and a bed. The bed I'm sitting in has white sheets and a black comforter. I have never seen a bed this big. It is long enough to fit someone twice my size and fit four people width wise.  
There is a pain in my ribs and my hand flies to my side to feel bandages and skin where my shirt should be. I look down to see that my that my ribs are bandage, along with my shoulder. I look around for my shirt and find it on the edge of the bed. I slip on the purple piece of clothing. I raise my arm showing how the sleeves attach to the sides. It does not look like it is ripped or anything.  
I slip off the side and notice the sandwich on the nightstand. There is a note on it. I pick it up.  
 _I promise it won't be too bad here. Eat up._  
_Hoodie_  
Who is hoodie? Is he another one of these groups of freaks? I look at the sandwich. It is my favorite, turkey with tomato, lettuce, and mayo. How did he know?  
I put the sandwich back on the plate, I'm not really hungry. Plus I don't trust anyone here. Not that I know where here is. As soon as my black converse hit the floor I look at the three doors trying to decide which one to take. I take the one on the left and enter a study. There are several bookshelves a filing cabinet and a desk. The desk is about normal size but it is wide. Behind the desk is the creature that brought me here. The man who has been trying to capture me for the last month. Slenderman, his faceless head is turned down to look at something on his desk. I stand there a moment to take in his features, for the first time. He arms are abnormally long for his height, and slim. His face has dips and rises where his nose, eyes, and cheeks should be if you look close enough.  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to have a seat so I can talk to you?" I hear him say in my head.  
I straighten up and glare up at him. No way will I cooperate with him. "I'm fine over here. I want to stay as far away from you as possible. Also, I prefer not to speak to you at all."  
Next thing I know I'm sitting in the chair in front of his desk with his tentacles tying my wrist and ankles to the chair. I struggle against the black appendages causes the chair to shake and hit the floor. The tentacles tighten biting into my skin. I bite my lip to hold in the whimper.  
"Child, you will do what I ask and behave." His deep voice reverberates in my head as he growls. I glare at him. He leans back in his chair as he straightens his tie. "Good, now you are probably wondering why I brought you here." I do not stop glaring at him to answer. "The three that you meet before are what are known as creepypastas. They are humans that fell into madness. They were brought back to life and are serial killers."  
That is a load of bullshit. I think before I speak. "What does that have to do with me?" I say with an edge in my voice.  
"You are one of their daughters." He says it so seriously and I can't help but bust out laughing.

"You have to be kidding me. There is no way I will believe that." I say between laughs.

A loud growl reverberates in the office and not in my mind making me quiet. He smoothly gets up and comes around to me. His tentacles let go and retreat back into his back as he started to circle me in a predatory manner. "Oh really now? What about their inhuman strength and speed you saw. Their twisted personality. Ben's ability to come out of the TV. Jeff even killed that detective and his partner." He stops behind me. His strong slender arms are on both sides of me as his large white hands curl around the armrest. I feel his breath on my neck as his 'face' is just inches from the soft flesh. "And what about you? Abnormally strong, fast, unnatural quick healing, and those strong senses. You couldn't really believe you were completely human."

I do not answer as I stiffly stare forward. How did he know? I never even shared those thoughts with my mother. In the darkest part of my mind, I always knew I was not human. But I tried so hard to fit in, to fight what I knew was true. It never really worked, though.

He chuckles darkly. "I see you know the truth." Slowly he straightens up and returns to his desk. "Now I brought you here because we are secret. You roaming free would bring too much attention. You will stay at the mansion with the rest of the creepypasta until you understand your place."

"Who is my father?" I mutter softly. My eyes hidden by my hair.

"I don't know." I lift my gaze to glare at him. "Whoever your father is he has done a good job hiding it. He even went so far as to protect your mother's mind as well as erasing her memories." He takes a moment and then refocuses on me. "I want you to take the day and relax. You have put to much stress on your body. You may be stronger than a human, but you are still a living creature."

"You- wante-d to see m-e Slender?" A deep calming voice comes behind me.

"Yes Hoodie, I want you to take Alexis to the room we prepared for her. Also, you will be in charge of her." Slender then turns to me. "I will talk to you tomorrow and introduce you to everyone."

I keep glaring at him until I feel a tap on my shoulders. Turning I see a man in a yellow sweatshirt with a black toboggan on. Red eyes and a frown have been sewn on the toboggan. He also has ripped dark blue jeans and black gloves. "Fo-llow me and- I will s-how you to- your r-oom." Despite the stutter, his voice has a slight calming effect on me.

Without looking back at the slender being I follow the stranger. As we walk down the hall I can't help but feel that the man in front of me is familiar somehow. Yet I know I would have remembered seeing him before. I watch his strong back as he walks down the hallway. For some reason, I feel comfortable in his presence.

"So here we- are." He says stopping at a black door. Opening the door he enters and I follow him. The walls are a dark but vibrant shade of green with a chocolate brown stripe across the middle. The bed also has brown sheets and a lighter shade of green pillows with a tan rug underneath. A nightstand beside the bed, a dresser, and a tv is the only other things in the room. "This is- your r-oom yo-u may dec-arate any- way tha-t you want."

"I would rather be in my own room at home," I mumble under my breath as I look at the room. It is nice, has a warm feel to it, but I would rather not be here.

To my surprise, he grabs my hand and I look at him. "I know you would rather be home with your mother. You don't belong here, with us murders. But I can not go against Slender's orders." He speaks without stuttering. He seems sad when he talks, but then he let's go of my hand and the moment is broken. "My roo-m is next- to y-ours on the left-. The bath-room is a-cross th-e hall. You- have t-o shar-e with me-, Sally, and La-ughing Jack. I will- be lookin-g after you u-ntil you ge-t use to th-ings." He pauses for a moment as he looks at me then goes to the dresser and pulls out a tank top and sweats. "H-ere, why don't you- go take a- shower. Did y-ou eat?" I shake my head no. "Then- I will mak-e you some-thing and then wash- your c-loths."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Everyone else I meet from this group has hurt me, and tried to kidnap me." I say looking up at his slightly taller form. Without answering he leaves the room. I sigh and go to the bathroom. A shower will help clear my head. I need to figure a way out of this mess.

Hoodie's POV

I enter Alexis' room after knocking. I see her passed out on the bed. This ordeal has really taken its toll on her. She is paler than normal and I can see the bandages on her shoulder. I sigh putting the sandwich and chips on the nightstand. Sitting on the bed beside her I run my fingers through her damp hair. It is nice her being here, for her to know I'm here. To be able to comfort her. Being able to take care of her. I had to leave earlier when she asked those questions. I can't tell her that I'm her father. It would be safer. Once it is found out that she not just a pasta but a proxy Slender will never let her go. Despite how wonderful it is to be with her finally, after leaving her as a baby, she should not be here. I will secretly help her escape.


	12. Chapter 11

Alexis POV

Yesterday despite being kidnapped was boring. I sleep most of the day except when Hoodie woke me up to eat. He was very adamant about it, refusing to leave until I at least took a few bites. When I woke to the sun shining from my window I can't help my mood sour. Even the view of forest outside can't brighten my mood. There is a knock on my door and I sigh as I walk over to let them in. When I open the door I see Hoodie standing there.

"Ar-e you rea-dy?" He asks in a cheerful voice. I huff and run my hand through my tangled hair.

"I will never be ready to deal with him." I answer with distaste as I step back so he can enter the room.

He sighs as he holds out my cloths for me to take. "I know- you do-n't like- it here b-ut at least try- to get alo-ng." I take my cloths then stare at him.

"I will never get along with that bastard. He thinks just cause I was born this way that he has the right to control my life. Well that is not how this works. I have the right to do and go as I please, and some strange controlling being will not stop me." I pause for a moment and allow his presence to calm me. "Can you step out so I can change?"

"Yeah" With that he closes the door behind him.

It does not take us long to reach Slender's office. I just stand outside the door staring at the handle. On the other side of the door is the being that made my life living hell for the past month, and I believe it is just the beginning. What is going to happen next? I feel leather covered fingers slip between my own. Turning I see Hoodie look at me. He is slightly blurring from the unshed tears in my eyes.

"It's ok I'm right here beside. You will make it through this." He then gives me a slight push with his shoulder and I give him a small smile in return. Turning back to the door I wipe the tears from my eyes and push the door open with a confidence I didn't have a moment ago.

Hoodie's POV

When I saw Alexis' eyes filled with tears it broke my unbeating heart. I wanted to slowly, painfully kill the one that caused them. But that smile, even though it was small, light up my whole world. Helen did a good a job raising her. She will be able to make it through this even if she has to go through Slender to do it.

Slender's POV

I do not look up when the door opens and closes but keep my head buried in the papers in front of me. It seems Zalgo is looking for something and in Alexis's hometown. My nonexistent brows furry. It seem I got her to the mansion just in time. Zalgo can't get her. Someone clears their throat and I finally look up to see Alexis standing in front of my desk with her arms crossed. I mentally sigh and rub my temples as a headache begin to form. The girl hasn't even spoke and she is already causing me problems.

"Sit down and we will begin." I say leaning back in my chair.

"It seems like you are in some pain." She replies and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

Looking at her I see that I was right. She is smirking. "It seems that just the sight of you is painful."

She narrows her eyes. "Well you know if you just let me go I would never have to cause you pain again." There she goes with being a pain.

Shaking my head I respond to her. "Do you really think I would go through all this trouble just to let you go?" She just continues to stare at me. "Anyway let's get to business. There are few rules here. Don't kill each other. Don't destroy the mansion. And do as I instruct." She giggles, but when I look up she goes quiet. "But you have a few more rules. Unless in your room or the bathroom Hoodie or one of my other proxies will be with you. You are not allowed outside unless I'm with you. And you will learn how to fight. Once I'm sure you won't try to escape I will allow you more freedom." At this point she bust out laughing. I growl, but she just continues.

"Like I will do anything you say. Let alone live by those rules. You must be mad." Despite the anger rising within me the sound of her laugh is pleasant, I note in the back of my mind.

Before she can continue I'm in front of her bent over so we are face to face. "You will follow these rules, and you will do as you are told." I practically yell at her.

To my surprise she does not back down. She fully faces me with a stony face and her bright green eyes shine with determination. With her hand on her hips she is the first creature to stand up to me twice, that is without pain being inflicted. "I will not. You forget you kidnapped me. If you think I will just roll over and allow you to walk all over me then you are wrong. I will never bow to your will."

My anger continues to climb at her disrespect. This brat thinks she can speak to me like that. My body grows to my full height of ten feet and my tentacles come out wanting to tighten around her small neck. I straighten up and look down at her as she shakes in fear. Yes, that is how she should react to me. "Listen here child, I am hundreds of years older than you. You will show me respect. I will not tell you again. Now you will behave."

Suddenly the fear leaves her eyes and even though she continues to shake she glares at me. "I will not bend to your will."

A growl escapes out loud instead of in her mind. This girl is more trouble than she is worth. I return to my normal height and take my tentacles and lift her up. She squeaks in surprise and beats my chest once she is in my arms.

"What are you doing?" She yells out almost desperate.

"I'm taking you to the living room to meet the other pastas." She stops struggling so much and crosses her arms with a huff. Even though I don't want to admit it, it feels nice as I hold her against my chest.


	13. Chapter 12

Slender's POV

Once I transport us to outside the living room I put her down. She huffs and straightens out her clothes. "I'm not a baby I can walk on my own." She says obviously agitated.

I just ignore her opening the doors. I'm greeted by the sight of all the creepypasta's in the mansion. Striding into the room I notice that Alexis does not follow me. Grabbing onto her arm with a tentacle I pull her to me. "This would be easier if you will just cooperate." She just glares at me ignoring her I turn my attention back to our audience and straighten my tie. "thank you all for being here. As you all know we have a new housemate." I push the girl in front of me so I have a hand on her shoulder holding her in place. "This is Alexis. She will now be living with us. Which means you can not kill her." I turn my head to Jeff so he knows I'm talking to him.

"She doesn't smell like a creepypasta." Smile the dog asks. An odd feeling hits me when I see her shiver at the sight of the dog. She is scared of the dog, but not me.

"That is because she is not completely," I respond.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jane asks.

"Well, she is part pasta. Her father is a creepypasta and her mother human." That gets all their attention as they all look at the girl. "Now her rules are stricter than the rest of yours until I know that she won't try to run away," I explain her rules to the others, much to her aggravation. "Anyone who sees her breaking these rules needs to grab her and bring her to me immediately. Now if you will excuse me." I step back from the girl, but before I can leave a commotion starts.

"Hey bitch, I believe I owe you some payback," Jeff yells as he pushes through the rest of the pastas.

"Don't do this Jeff. She just got lucky." Liu, Jeff's brother, calls out behind him.

"Exactly all she is is lucky. She escaped Masky by the cops showing up, Ben by accidentally turning on the water, me by there being a window behind her. Even the fact that she exists is luck. It's supposed to be impossible for us to have kids." He pulls the knife out of his hoodie's pocket.

I notice Hoodie's tense and place my hand on his shoulder right as he is about to jump in. "You can't interfere. She has to prove to the others that she is not prey." I say to only him. He snatches his shoulder away from me and watches as Jeff charges the girl.

Alexis' POV

Jeff charges me blindly and I easily sidestep him. I chuckle. "I thought you learned your lesson about charging me when you fell out the window?"

He growls and jumps on top of me. He has my legs pinned with his own. One of my hands holds his wrist to keep the knife away from my face. He grins sadistically at me the cuts at his lips dripping blood on my face. "You are nothing like us, you are just a weak victim." He laughs maniacally.

Something inside me snaps when he says, I'm a victim. I am no one's victim. My hand on his wrist tighten making him hiss in pain and my free hand snatches the knife from him as his grip loosens. I let go of his wrist and punch him in the face, hearing a satisfying crunch. His hands fly to his face and I take his distraction to flip our position. A smirk plays on my lips as I look at the blood flowing down his face and blue eyes trying to burn a hole in me. The memory of him holding me to my bed sends a shiver down my spine, but also fuels my anger.

"I am no one's victim. The sooner you learn that the better." I stab the wood floor beside his head then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "It will be easier on your face." With that, I get up and turn to see the others staring at me.

"Alexis," Hoodie says shocked and I tilt my head in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Y-our eyes they- are g-lowing." He answers. I turn to the Tv that is turned off. He was right, my eyes were glowing a bright green. I continue to watch as they return to normal.

"It seems you are turning into a true pasta faster than I thought." Slender's velvet like voice says in my mind, but when I turn around he is nowhere to be seen.

"A-re you alright?" Hoodie asks softly. "You lo-ok a little- pale."

"Yeah just tired." I give him a weak smile. Even with the mask, I can tell he is worried. I don't know why he would worry about me, but this one person caring in this situation has helped more than even I have realized. I don't know what I would do if he was not here. Before I know what is going on I'm surrounded by a small crowd of people.

I know what these people of being are. Slender explained it to me. My body, despite how exhausted, tense at being surrounded by the murders. Taking a step back I get prepared to run. My breath shortens as a panic starts to set in. There is no way I can take them all on.

"Okay guys back up. Can't you tell see she is not comfortable." Masky says as he pushed the crowd back. Once they are no longer in my face he turns to me. "Hey girly, it is nice to see you again." He bows playfully and then holds his hand out to me. The image of him above me with a knife comes to mind and I take a step towards Hoodie subconsciously. "oh I see you still haven't gotten over when we meet. Please don't take it personally. I was just doing my job."

"Don't, Don't take it personally?" I repeat him. He nods and I can't believe his nerve. Taking a step towards him I feel my confidence come back. "How can I not take it personally? You threw me down the stairs and tried to stab me."

"Which you kicked me in the balls for." He states like we are talking about what we are going to have for lunch.

I take another step forward and stand on my toes so I'm in his face. "You're right I haven't gotten over it. Or Ben for chasing me through the hospital, or Jeff for killing detective Mason and his partner. Let's not forget Slender for my kidnapping. While we're at it I will throw in the man that hit my Mom's car that put her in a coma. This has been the worst two months of my life." I pause for a moment to catch my breath. " I have not slept for the nightmares. I have not eaten from the stress. I don't even know if any of this is real or something my delusional state has dreamt up."

When I have finished everyone just stares at me as Masky takes a step back. I hear two soft giggles and a deep insane laugh. I turn to the sound to see a man about six five in a black and white clown outfit. His fingers are black claws his nose a black and white cone, and his teeth sharp like a shark's. He was the source of the laughter. Beside him was two women one was petite with bleached white skin that contrasted with her long raven black hair. She wore a black dress down to her knees and black heeled boots. But her most prominent feature was her black eyes. There were no whites just all black. The other one had long messy brown hair. She wore a dark green hoodie unzipped with a white sleeveless crop top underneath. Also, she had on low riding black jeans with knee high black biker boots. She had one green eye but the other was a clock and she had x stitches making a smile from her lips. They were the ones giggling.

As I looked at them I couldn't help but wonder if they all had something wrong with their face. "You know I like you." The girl with black hair says with a dark smile. "I'm Jane the killer, but you can call me Jane."

"Yes, you're a real spitfire." The brown haired one chuckles then give me a large smile. "The name is Clockwork."

Before anyone else could say anything my legs feel like jello and black spots appear in my vision. I stumble and fall against something hard. When I feel something wrap around my waist I look over my shoulder to see Hoodie.

"Alexis" His voice seems so distant as I fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.

I wake up to find myself in my room. Looking out the window to see the dark sky I realize that it is night time. My eyes shift to the clock on my nightstand to see it says it is one in the morning. I also notice that there is a bag a chip with a note on it.

 _Eat up_

 _Hoodie_

I sigh and open the bag knowing he will be mad if I don't eat something. As I place the bag back on the nightstand something shiny catches my attention on the other side of the room. Walking over I find that it is a steel bat with a note.

 _Head West_

I smirk. Looks like someone is trying to help me escape. I look over to the window. A plan formed in my head. Opening the window I decide to not risk been seen wandering through the house. Luckily for me, the mansion is covered in vines. I slip out of the window and quietly close the window. Climbing down the vines was easy. My feet touch the ground and a smug smile falls upon my lips at how Slender will react to my escape. I do not take the time to look upon the grand mansion, there is nothing there for me. Except for a father who knows I don't belong there. Turning away from the waning moon I silently tread into the dark woods the bat hanging over my shoulder.


	14. Chapter 13

Slender's POV

I wake up early as always. My body does not need much sleep unlike mortals and the ones I watch over. I spend three hours working on paperwork when a winded Hoddie burst through the doors.

"A-lexis, she is- gone." He stutters out between pants.

Quickly standing up my mind goes a mile a minute. "Gather all of the pastas in front of the house now," I yell in his mind making him wince. He runs out of the study to do as I say. What is the damn girl doing? Does she want to cause trouble? She thinks we are bad? Zalgo will take everything from her.

In an instant, I'm standing in front of the house. A few moments pass as the pastas file out the mansion. "What is going on?" Lui asks once everyone is out.

"Alexis has run away?" I start but get interrupted by Jeffery.

"Good riddance."

I look at him and he grabs his head from the static invading his mind. "Zalgo is out looking for her. If we do not find her first, then things will go south for us. We don't know what her power is. It will be better if we have her on our side." Everyone gets serious at Zalgo's name. They understand the dire situation. "Masky, Hoodie, and Tobi I want you three to head to her house and look around town. Who knows how long she has been gone. I will head west towards town." I notice Hoodie tense up at this but I'm to focus to be paying it much mind. "The rest of you will pair up and go in different directions in the forest.

Everyone quickly does as they are told, except Hoodie gives a glance towards the west side of the woods before he takes off. I start my walk towards town my anger scaring the animals. That girl is going to pay. She is more trouble than she is worth.

Alexis POV

It has been a full day since I left the mansion. Looking up at the stars I sit down a moment. The running all day has taken it's toll and I need to rest a moment. Leaning back against the tree I close my eyes. Just enjoying the peace of the moment, and the sounds of the forest. I have always enjoyed the forest. It is the one place I know I don't have to hide who I am and the feelings that scared me. Mom is great and she has always been there for me, but the thoughts for me not being human I was never able to tell her. She wouldn't understand.

A twig snaps off to my left and I jump to my feet clutching the bat ready to attack. Slowly a man steps out of the woods. First thing that catches my eye is the fact he does not have a shirt on show off a grayish sculpted chest and stomach. Thank god he is wearing black slacks, but no shoes. I feel my cheeks blush when I notice him staring at me intensely. He eyes are two different colors. One catches the light of the full moon shining like gold and the other glows in the shadow off the forest a captivating ruby with a black surrounding it. His black hair is tousled and mid-length around his face. Also he has a lazy lopsided grin, showing off his sharp teeth.

After my experience at the mansion I know he is not human. My grip on the bat tightens as I fight my blush back reminding myself that he is one of them. He leans back against a tree and slowly pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Putting one in his mouth and lights it with a flame on his finger.

"There is no reason to be so tense" I give the calm man a curious look as he puts his pack back in his pocket. "My name is Zalgo. I'm not with Slenderman."

"Don't give me that I know what you are." I yell at him pointing the bat at him. "Your just trying to trick me."

His eyes meet mine for a moment with such intensity that I take a step back. Then he has mischevious smile. "Slender man hasn't told you anything." He takes a long drag of his cigarette. "Well what you don't know is that there is two groups of creepypasta." He throws the spent cig to the ground and steps on it with his bare foot. Slowly walking towards me. "There is slender's group that follow all the rules laid in place by the being, then there is my group. We do as we please."

He is now standing a foot in front of me. He is tall, a good head taller than me. His large gray hand moves some of my hair out of the way and cups my cheek. I flinch at the contact and slowly starts to back up, but he follows step for step. Eventually he backs me up against a tree. His hand grips my chin lightly making me look up at him. He has a smirk on his face as he looks into my eyes.

"We could protect you and your family. All you will have to do is fight when I call you." His deep rough voice is just above a whispear. He leans forward his breath hitting my ear. "It wouldn't be bad. Just think about it." His tongue then licks my ear and he is gone.

I look at the empty air that he once stood trying to catch my breath. That was just too much. My head is spinning from the encounter. Once I caught my breath I push off the tree and start walking. But my mind is still trying to process and I don't realize I am heading in the wrong direction.


	15. Chapter 14

Hoodie's POV

When we arrived at the house as we were told we found it empty. So Tobi stayed behind and watched it. Masky and I went to the hospital and have been watching Helen and her fiance ever since. Seeing Helen hurt the way she makes my blood boil. She seems so weak. She was always strong even when I kidnapped her. Eventually, we fell in love. When she became pregnant I was so worried. Nothing like that has happened before. But I knew it was mine, no other male hade come near her.

It's not uncommon for a single creepypasta to kidnap a human that interest them. We all have hiding places away from the mansion to keep them. Once she had Alexis I slowly realized that they did not belong in my world. I decided to let them go. I took all the precautions. I also know that when I let her go that she would find someone else. So seeing the man beside her does not bother me, as long as he treats her good.

Looking at the blonde I notice that beside Alexis' eyes she looks exactly like me. My little girl how am I gonna get her out of this. Slender is hot on her trail. He will catch her, but I had to tell the slender being that she was gone or it would look suspicious. I will figure out something.

Slender's POV

It is the middle of the day. I have been following the girl for two days. She was steadily heading towards her hometown, but then she suddenly changed direction. Now she was almost in my forest. The thought of being able to scare the girl gives a shiver of excitement. This is going to be fun.

I finally catch up to her as she finds the first note on a tree. Let the game begin.

Alexis POV

I went the wrong way. I know I did, but I just keep going. As I'm walking I notice a piece of paper nailed to a tree. I pull it off and look at it. It just says "can't run". I shrug my shoulder and stuff it in my pocket. I continue walking in the dark forest. The moon has been blocked out by clouds tonight. When I feel like something is watching me. Looking around with superior eyes I see nothing but trees.

I continue on and find an old rusted truck. Walking up behind it I notice another piece of paper. This one says "follows" and has a stick figure mixed in with the trees. A twig snaps behind me, but when I turn nothing is there. I try to slow my heart rate as I turn around. No way they have found me. Noticing a large cement pipe I walk over to it thinking it would be a good place to rest.

Once inside I find yet another note. This one says "NO" over and over again, with another stick figure. Once the note is tucked into my pocket static fills my head making me fall to my knees in pain. No, I refuse to believe he found me already. Quickly with the bat in hand, I rush out of the pipe and into the forest. Every now and then I swear I see him off in the distance, but the image is gone too quickly for me to be sure. I feel the fear grip me. My breath comes out in pants as I start to panic. I stop to try and calm down. That is when I see another blasted note.

"Always watching... No eyes." It reads. I take a deep breath and hold it. I just hand to waltz into his freaking killing game. Out of the little bit that I have seen they all have some sort of game, they like to play and this must be his.

Turning around I face the trees slowly lighting up as the clouds reveal the moon. "Come out. I will not play your game." I yell in defiance.

It is quiet as I search around me and tighten my grip on the bat. Something slithers around my ankle and next, I know I am hanging upside down face to face to Slenderman. "You really shouldn't ruin my fun." He chuckles darkly.

Slender's POV

Staring at the girl dangling by my tentacle, I feel some of my anger from before return. Just a moment ago I could taste her fear. She was running from me as the fear gripped her body. It was marvelous. But then she did a one-eighty, and she stops running and the defiance returned to her eyes.

I lean forward as my skin rips. Slowly showing sharp teeth through the strips of skin still attached. Opening just enough I allow my tongue out of my mouth and lick my teeth. "Now be a good girl and come back"

Before I realize what is happening she hits me in the head with the bat. I drop her and she lands like a cat on her feet. When she looks up at me her eyes are glowing. "Never" She yells.

"So be it," I shout in her mind making her flinch. My tentacles reach for her, but she dodges and beat them away with the bat. Her hits are stronger and she moves faster than I have seen her before. After a few moments, I have had enough. "Enough." Static fills her head once again and she drops the bat as she falls to the ground in pain.

I pick her up and threw her over my shoulder like a child. "Put me down. I am not a child." She yells.

Teleporting back into my study and throw her into the chair. I secure her to the chair with the black appendages from my back. "You sure do act like one," I yell into her mind causing her to flinch. "You ran away and are defiant just like a child. Now you have to be punished."

She stops struggling and pales as she looks at me. "Punished?" Her fear comes back and I can't help the smirk on my still open mouth. I walk behind her and get on my knees so I can work better.

I let my breath tickle her ear as I pull down her shirt so I can access her shoulder. "Yes punished, now hold still." With that, I bring one of my nails to the soft skin of her shoulder. I push it down and break her skin. She screams out in pain as I carve my symbol deep into her shoulder. Once done I look at my work. Blood is flowing freely as she pants. The wound is deep, but with her healing abilities, it will be gone in a few days, with no scar. Slowly I lick the blood from the wound. Her blood is delicious on my tongue and the saliva will keep it from becoming infected.

"Maybe now you will think twice about running away." She does not answer just stares at the wall with glazed eyes as she continues to pant. "You will not leave my sight for the next few days, so get comfortable." I stand up and go work on the papers on my desk. My tentacles leave the girl and recent into my back. She glares at me, but I can't help but feel satisfied with my mark on her neck. So much in fact that I won't cover it with bandages.


	16. Chapter 15

Alexis POV

It has been two hours since he has sat down at his desk. The first few minutes I spent catching my breath from all my screaming, then looking around the room trying to entertain myself, but that got old quick. So for the past hour, I have stared at the faceless man as he works. How can he possibly have so much paperwork for homicidal killers?

"Will you stop." He demands calmly as he continues to study the document in his huge hand.

I smile slightly knowing I am bothering him. "Stop what?" I ask innocently.

"Staring," He says sharply.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh I lean forward putting my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. "But I'm so bored. You didn't give me anything to do." Before I can even blink there is a book flying at my head. I'm able to catch it seeing it's a book on myths. Looking back at the entity in front of me I remember what the man said to me in the woods. "Slender?"

He lays the paper down on the desk and his long thin fingers come up to massage the area that should be the bridge of his nose. "What is it?"

"Is there another group of creepypastas?" I ask not looking up instead running my finger along the spine of the book in my lap.

The sound of his chair scraping the floor fills the silent office. "Where did you hear that?" I voice is hard but tentative like he is afraid to say too much.

I continue to look at the book as I speak. "While I was out in the woods a man appeared. He said his name was Zalgo. He said he wasn't with you that he and the ones with him do as they please."

I feel his elongated fingers gently grip my chin and pull my face up towards his. He is bent over so all I can see is his white skin covering his face. His fingers stay lightly touching my chin, such contrast to before when he brought me to his office.

"Yes, there is another group. We fight often between us and them. Besides the rules of the mansion, there is only one rule. No one knows we are real. To keep this so we only go kill at certain times and in small groups or when someone enters our territory." He lets out a sigh his arms dropping and leaning against his desk. "Zalgo was once one of my proxies. He decided he didn't like the rule and left with a few and has gathered more. They kill with no care of being found out."

I take this in as I stare at him. That is a lot of information to take in. I decided it's better to keep Zalgo's offer to myself. "Is that why you kidnapped me?"

He seems to take in my countenance as he words his reply. "Yes, but partly because Zalgo is looking for you as well. He will do anything to get to you. Now that he knows you are with us unwillingly your mother should be safe."

I jump up at that news. Why would the man I meet in the woods go after my mom? Why would they want me to begin with? What good is a girl who had no idea what she is? There are too many questions going through my head to know what to ask first.

"Now," Slender says bringing me back out of my head. "That is all we are going to talk about it. I suggest you go to bed." He straightens his suit and I turn to leave to go to my room when his hand lands on my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room," I say confused.

He leans down so his face is beside mine and hand tightens on my shoulder with my back still turn to him. "No, you will be sleeping in my room for a few nights" I stiffen at his words. He expects me to sleep in the same room as him. "until I can trust you not to run away." He chuckles when he noticed how tense I am. "Relax you will be sleeping alone. I don't require much sleep and I have gotten behind in my work because of you." I relax and go into the room as I was told.

Slender POV

It has been several hours since I sent Alexis to my room. Standing up I go to check on her. She is curled up in a ball in the middle of the giant bed. Her face is so relaxed unlike when she is around me. It reminds me of how young she really is. When we are fighting and she is so defiant I forget that she is just a teenager. I sigh pulling the blanket back up to her shoulder and walk out of the room.

The next two days go on in a similar way. We were quiet no more talk passed between us as she read and I did my work. Also to my great displeasure, I decided that I should contact my brothers and see what they think about the situation. On the third day, I decided to let her go back to her original rules I gave her. Hoodie came in and the smile on her face was pure joy to be able to get away from me. I felt slightly disappointed by this, but I don't understand why. As they left I gave Hoodie instructions to train her against the other pastas.

Hoodie POV

When Slender told me to come and get Alexis I was over joyed. She had survived what ever punishment she was given, and now I get to train her. Even though she did not escape at least I will know she will be able to defend herself. The smile she gave me when I came to get her made me even happier than I thought possible. She may not know the truth but at least she knows she can trust me.


	17. Chapter 16

Alexis POV

The blinding sunlight creeping through my window is what brought me back to the world of the living. The clock by my bed says it is ten o'clock. Yesterday was my first training session with Hoodie. I'm not used to someone being as fast or stronger than me. It was brutal. Even with my advanced healing my body still, creaks as I slowly get out of bed.  
I grab my clothes and slowly make my way to the bathroom. I'm reaching for the door handle when it swings open on its own. Standing in front of me is a bleached white male with midnight black long hair, hanging wet in his face. He has a striped black and white cone nose and a sadistic grin, revealing his sharp teeth. His chest is bare the only thing covering him is a towel around his waist his black claws are holding up.  
My cheeks turn red as I take a step back. I remember him from when I was introduced. He was the one that was laughing.  
He lets out a deep chuckle. "I was wondering when I would run into you again." I just continue to look up at his face trying to control my blush. "I'm Laughing Jack or LJ. I didn't get to introduce myself last time for you passing out."  
"Yes, it is nice to meet you." I nod my head trying to be polite, but hoping he will go so I can have the bathroom.  
I'm not so lucky. He leans down so we are eye to eye. "So I hear you started training yesterday, maybe I will get a shot at ya." He laughs. "But I won't go easy on you like Hoodie has. It's really odd man has never been soft on anyone until you showed up." He pauses for a moment as I take the information in. Why would Hoodie be kind and take it easy on me? "Anyway can't wait for my chance." He leans back up his smile widening even further as he looks down at me. "Hopefully I will get to play with your intestines." He laughs as he goes down the hallway.  
A shiver goes down my body of the image of his claws wrapped in my guts as I lay motionless below him. After a moment I calm down and go to the bathroom, but that one question will not leave my head Why me?

After I get ready I head down to the kitchen. When I push the door open there are three people scattered around the kitchen. Clockwork I believe she said her name was is sitting on the counter laughing at a boy eating waffles. The boy is average size with messy brown hair. He has goggles on over his eyes and a mouth guard around his neck as he eats. I watch as she runs her hand through his hair and whispers in his ear.

I turn my head to see Jane laughing at them to by the stove. Her hair falls in soft waves down her body as she laughs. She turns back to the stove and stops. "Alexia, what are you doing?" She asks.

I step further into the room as Clockwork eyes also find me. "I'm supposed to meet Hoodie here than we are going to training."

"Why don't you eat something with us?" Clockwork

"Thanks not hungry."

Jane humps then grab two plates with a waffle on it and go give one to clockwork. Who starts eating sitting on the counter. "You know you should come out with us one night it would be fun." The Burnet says around a full mouth.

"I can only go out with Slender or a proxy," I say not really wanting to become friends with any of these beings. First, they are murders. Second, if I get attached it will make it harder to leave.

Clockwork chuckles as she swings her legs. "That is easy Tobi can come with us."

The boy beside her grunts. "Ugh, I- don't (tic) wa-nt to watc-h (tic) the runt-." He grunts as he finishes his food. Clockwork knocks him in the back of his head. "Hey, (tic) wh-at was t-hat (tic) for?" He glares at the girl with syrup on his face.

"That was not very nice" she places her hands on her hips as she returns his glare.

He gets up pushing his chair back. "Why wo-uld I (tic) want to- be nice (tic) to the b-rat (tic). She is- obviously (tic) not on-e of us. Sh-e may be (tic) diffe-rent than a nor-mal human (Tic), but- she will n-ever be lik-e us (tic). Tortured-, abused, driv-en crazy (tic) by the- very p-eople we kill (tic)."

"How would you know?" Clockwork crouches on the counter pulling out two knives and then pounces on Tobi. they fall to the floor rolling around fighting. Tobi at one point pulled out his hatchets.

"It's a wonder they are still together," Jane mutters beside me. "Oi, Tobi if you do it I will make you all the waffles you want." Tobi looks up at her while he holds down Clockwork's wrist. But he never got to answer for at that moment Hoddie came in.

"A-lexis, have yo-u ate-?" He stutters out as he pushes the door open. I shake my head as he steps in front of me. He sighs. "Alrig-ht I will fix- us som-ething then w-e will go."

"But I'm not hungry." I pout trying to leave the kitchen. It was true I was not hungry, but the other three are starring It is making me uncomfortable.

He turns from the stove after putting the eggs on the counter. "How- many t-imes do I have- to tell y-ou? You h-ave to eat-. Y-ou are sti-ll part hu-man." I mutter under my breath as he goes to fix the food. "What was that?" He asks without stuttering as he looks over his shoulder.

I feel so small in that moment like I can't disobey him. "Nothing."

"Goo-d sit." He points at the table. I hear a laugh than turn to see Tobi double over in laughter. Clockwork is up off the floor is glaring at him. Jane sighs then begin to push the couple out the door. We sit in silence even once he sets the food on the table. I eat slowly lost in thought.

Hoodie LJ said was going easy on me. He is always making sure I eat, sleep, that I take care of myself. He is the only one I feel comfortable around. Like I know he will keep me safe. Then those rare moments when he reassures mean does not stutter. What does it all mean?

I'm pulled from my thoughts as he takes the plates to the sink. "So I heard what Tobi said. Are you okay?"

Snapping my head up I look at his back. The muscles seem to be twitching with a need to rip something apart. Why is that? "Yes the kids at school would say worse, and that kind of thing seems trivial when you could die at any moment."

He chuckles then leads me outside. "Okay, as- you h-ave probably not-ice many of thos-e in the m-ansion have a- weapon th-at they use a-nd that is it. You- need to lear-n to fight w-ith anything on- hand. So I- will s-how you to us-e diffe-rent weapons. T-oday I'll show- you how t-o use a gun." With that, he pulled out a handgun and showed me everything from taking it apart to shooting it.


	18. Chapter 17

Slender POV

It has been a week since the girl has started training. I didn't really want her to train she was already a hand full as it is. If she decides to run away again than it will be even more of a pain than last time, but if Zalgo comes for her she will have to fight. Hoodie has shown her then inside out of a handgun and a rifle. Along with how to use the environment to her advantage. She is able to absorb the information like a sponge. I watch them from my office window on third floor. The only thing I have noticed is her eyes have not turned that glowing green again. It's so frustrating not understanding how she is affected by her pasta blood.

I turn from the window when there is static in my head for a mere moment, telling me that they are here. I settle down in my chair and wait for them to appear in my office. It only takes a moment and three tall slender figures have appeared in my office. It is quiet for a moment as we take in each other than next I know Splendor has laid his body across my desk and encompasses me in a hug.  
"Slender it is so nice to see you. It has been to long. We should all get together more often."  
"Get off me." I say in an anger tone as I start to pry him off of me. "This is not a personal visit. We have business to discuss."  
"Awww," The eldest brother pouts sinking to the floor letting me go in the process. "We haven't seen each other in years and all you want to talk about is work."  
My hand covers my 'face' as I close my senses. "And it will be a few more years if I have a choice."  
There is a deep laugh and look up to see Offender smiling showing his sharp teeth. "I was right, you have to find me a lady Tender."  
Tender sighs adjusting his glasses. "I should have never took that bet."  
I sigh why did I invite my brothers again. "Bitch" I hear yelled outside and I go back to the window to see Jeff attacking the girl again. Yes that is why I invited my brothers.  
"My brothers, we have important issue to discuss." My two younger brothers stop talking about their bet and the eldest on the floor stands up to listen to what I have to say.

Alexis POV  
I was in the middle of train with Hoodie, he was teaching me how defend against a knife bare handed, I accidently knocked the knife out of his hand. It flew over to Jeff and Liu who were passing by. "Bitch" he yells out and pulls out his own knife.  
"Bro, leave the girl alone it was an accident." I give Liu a quick look. He is taller than his brother, just slightly, his eyes are a bright piercing green. His light brown hair falls into his eyes. There are two stitched lines on the right side of his face. One starts across his nose and goes on out and the other starts at the edge of his lips. He seems nice but I have learned that in this place that doesn't mean anything.  
"I don't care if it was or not." Jeff yells bringing my attention back to him.  
He runs at me with his own knife he slashes and jabs at me but I duck and sidestep avoiding his attacks. After a few attacks he swings and I can't dodge. I stick my arm up block his forearm with my own then grab his wrist with my other hand, so can not move. He tries to pull away but I hold strong. While he is distracted I kick him in the side hard. When I finally release him he double overs and drops the knife on the ground.  
Liu chuckles I give him a smirk. "I really think your brother is a gluten for punishment."  
"I believe you are right." He replies.  
Before I can reply there is a moment of static in my head then I hear Slender's voice. "Alexia I need you to come to my office, alone."  
I sigh fun. "Well Hoodie we have to cut the lesson short. Slender needs to see me." he nods his head as he gives me a pat on the shoulder. "Liu, it was nice to see you." I don't even give Jeff a glance as I turn and head to the beings office. A dread fills me as I walk towards the mansion. Nothing good happens between me and the slender being, I have been avoiding him since I started my training with Hoodie. Actually Hoodie is the only one I have spent time with. He has a calming effect on me that allows me to think clearly despite everything that is going on.  
I stand in front of the door and take a deep breath. It is now or never.  
 **A/n: I'm evil leaving you on a cliffhanger, but next update will be soon. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 18

Alexis POV  
My feet are glued to the floor as I see what is waiting for me on the other side of the door. Instead of one tall slender being like I expected their are four. My hand tightens on the door handle as I take a deep breath.  
"Come in Alexis." Demands Slender as he leans his mouth against his folded hands.  
Refusing to seem weak I walk into the middle of the room in front of his desk. Slender sits at his desk as three other beings stand behind him. One disappears and slams the door closed behind me. I jump slightly but refuse to turn around and acknowledge him. Looking at the ones in front of me one is in a black suit with different colored polka dots on the jacket, and a hat. He has a mouth that is turned up in a pleasant smile and two black holes for eyes. The other is in a yellowish sweater with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows and black slacks. He has no facial features like slender but wears a pair of square glasses and has messager bag hanging off one shoulder.  
"Alexis, these are my brothers. Splendor," He gestures to the one in polka dots. He tips his hat to me. "Tender," The one is yellow give me a slight nod. "And,"  
Before he is able to finish I have been turned around and the beings face is so close I can feel his breath against my face. "The names Offender, but you can call me smexy." There is a audible growl as I process what he just said. Then I couldn't help it, I doubled over in laughter.  
"You did not just say that. That is the funniest thing I have heard since this whole thing started." I try to calm down as I take in the one in front of me. He wears a black trench coat with nothing under it showing off his strong chest and defined abs, with black slacks. He also has a hat and razor sharp teeth. At the moment he has his arms crossed, agitated by my reaction.  
"I like her. Can we keep her?" I hear a cheerful voice ask.  
"Yes, she does have guts, and something else seems to be going on." a smooth voice replies.  
Slender clears his throat ignoring his brothers and regaining my attention. "My brothers will be here for awhile helping me understand your situation better."  
My good mood from the laughter is gone at those words. "So more people to watch me, just what I needed." I cross my arms as I speak sarcastically. I was planning to use the skills Hoodie was teaching me to get out of here then keep my family save. Ugh, I hate him so much.  
"I know you don't like it here, but you don't belong with the humans. You could easily hurt your mother, or that friend of yours. Here you are able to not worry about such things."  
I know he is trying to be reasonable, but I love my mother and the way my life was. "I don't belong here either, with murders. People who has games to kill people and find sick enjoyment in it."  
He stands from his desk as we glare at each other. I continue to glare as he grows taller than I have seen him, but I refuse to back down.

Tender POV  
I watch as the girl stares down my brother in his larger form. She defiantly has guts, or is stupid. Even we are scared of his larger form. Slender had growled possessively when Offender had gotten to close to the girl and only relaxed when she started laughing at our youngest brother, which no female had ever done. I glance over and Splendor.  
"Are you thinking what I am, brother?" I ask in our minds so only he can hear.  
"Yes, it's about damn time to. Strange he hasn't realized it yet though." Is his reply. We give each other a nod as the two continue to glare at one another.  
"Whoa now, Slendy" The hated nickname gets the angered being to look at his older brother. "You can't kill her." Splendor continues to distracted Slender as I quickly grab the girl and teleport us out of there.  
"Let go," She squirms in my arms and I put her down. "Thank you." She replies as she straighten her clothes.  
Her clothes were started to seen wear as it seems my brother didn't supply her with more clothes. "Follow me." I say taking small step so she can keep up.  
"Why?"  
"Because you need more than one set of clothes, plus I want to get to know you."  
She picks at the edge of her clothes uncomfortable. "Can Hoodie join us?" I nod and then she follows me willingly. She has formed an attachment to someone else. That could be a problem.

Slender POV  
Once I had calmed down I slumped down into my chair. Splendora and Offender had just left and at some point Tender and Alexis had disappeared. I have no idea what happened in that meeting. When Offender had touched and gotten so close to the girl I couldn't control myself. There was just a need to keep him away from her and it caused me to growl at him. But once she had laughed at him I was able to calm down. Then she just had to start another argument. I would have attacked anyone else for what she had said, but at the same time she is the only one who is able to get under my skin like that. Not even Jeff is able to get me riled up so easily. And it was the fact that she said she did not belong here that made me anger.  
I shake that thought off. I will punish her later for the argument right now I need to go for a hunt. Tender will make sure the others won't burn the place to the ground while I'm gone. A inaudible sigh comes from my mouth. This girl is more trouble than she is worth.

Helen POV  
It has been a little over a week since I awoken from my coma and my daughter taken from me. John has tried to be supportive, but he just does not understand the situation. Once Slenderman gets you there is no leaving. My daughter is strong and stubborn, I hope to one day see her again, but realistically I know I won't.  
I remember everything from my time spent with Hoodie now. at first I had been so terrified, but he never forced me to do anything but cook for him and stay. The first time I was caught when I tried to escape he did nothing but lock me in a room. All he wanted was some company, someone he could tell how he really felt to. Eventually I stopped trying to run away and he told me everything. He is so different then what he betrays. I eventually fell in love with him. Then I got pregnant. He had to let me go for our daughter and I can only hope that now she has been found that he is protecting her.  
Starring out the window of my hospital room I continue to ignore the officer that is trying to ask me questions. "Ma'am, I'm only trying to help you get your daughter back."  
"There is nothing you can do to bring her back, please just let me grieve in peace." I feel the tears start once again running down my face. Burying my face in my hands I allow a sob to escape.  
"If you think of anything please call." with that I am left alone in my room. Just like how everyone I love has left me.

?POV  
Golden strings detach from the officer and the man slumps in the hallway for someone to find. The woman was a waste of time. She was a inconsolalbe mess. I don't know why I had to do this. Even if she does remember her time spent with the proxy she would be no help finding the girl. I don't know what Zalgo is thinking. Well now I have to go tell him it was a waste of time. This is going to be fun.

 **A/N: In case u didn't realize I hate the name Smexy, but thought it might be funny. A lot of things happened this chapter. Tell me what you think and what you want to happen next. I might just do it.**


End file.
